Coming Home
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: One year ago, Elphaba disappeared from Shiz without a trace. Now, as graduation approaches, Fiyero gets a letter from her explaining things and rushes to the Emerald City to find her, always having believed that they would be reunited one day. One-shot involving some Daddy Fiyero cuteness.


**AN: This is something I've had on paper for QUITE a while now, and I decided that its time has finally come, so here you go. Hope you enjoy it. :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and nobody except Nydarella, Dryxen, and Niobe, everything else belongs to Gregory Maguire and/or Stephen Schwartz.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fiyero,<em>

_Forgive me, love, for vanishing so abruptly overnight that way. I was in a panic, you see, and I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think to do, which was flee. I want you to know, however, that it had absolutely nothing to do with you. I loved you with all my heart, and I still do to this very day, you need to know that. You did absolutely nothing wrong, and that is not why I left, please know that you are not at fault. Know this, as well:_

_You have a daughter, Fiyero._

_That's why I left, you see. I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do, or how you would react to the news, and I couldn't risk losing you because of it, I wouldn't have been able to bear it. And besides, you're a prince, and if it had gotten out that you'd fathered an illegitimate child...I couldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to you. I loved you too much to ruin your life that way. So I took the only other option I saw that made sense, which was to disappear._

_Her name is Nydarella, and she looks more and more like you with each passing day. Every time I look at her, I see your eyes staring back at me. It makes me happy, how much she takes after you, but at the same time, it breaks my heart, because I miss you so much, and she reminds me of you in so many ways._

_By the time this reaches you, you will have walked across the stage at Shiz and received your diploma. You'll already be busy packing up your things, perhaps enough so that you may not even read this until you're already on the train home and leaving campus for the last time. I don't know what your plans are or where you're going after graduation, but if by chance, you ever find yourself in the Emerald City, look me up. I'd be overjoyed to see you again, and I'm sure you'll want to meet Nyda after reading this._

_I love you, Fiyero._  
><em>We both do.<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Elphaba<em>

_P.S: Look in the envelope; I thought you'd like to see her, so I sent a photograph._

* * *

><p><em>Mom,<em>

_There's been a change of plans. Something REALLY big came up, and I have to go to the EC instead of coming home. The girl I told you about that I dated for a while before she suddenly vanished last year, Elphaba? I finally know what happened to her, she wrote me a letter explaning everything, why she left, all of it._

_I'm a father._

_Elphaba's been in the City with our daughter this entire time, can you believe it?! I never stopped loving her, Mom, and I always believed I'd find her again someday, and now that I'm able to, I have to do it. I have to find my green girl, Mom, and I have to meet my little girl. Fae sent me a picture of her, and she's so beautiful, just like her mother. I already love her, and I haven't even met her yet._

_Tell Niobe I'm sorry, and tell Dryxen that we'll have to postpone that trip we had planned. This is just way to important to put off, I've gotta get down there ASAP and find my family._

_I'm sorry._

_Love,_  
><em>Fiyero<em>

* * *

><p>He checked once more, just to be certain. He raised his fist, then hesitated, knuckles hovering mere inches from the wooden door as a hundred things flooded his mind. Then, shoving his doubts aside, Fiyero knocked, then stood and waited nervously for someone to answer. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and held his breath in anticipation. The door opened, and he suddenly forgot <em>how <em>to breathe when he saw his long-lost love standing in the doorway, even more beautiful than he remembered her.

Elphaba.

She started, but could only stare right back at him. In the next instant, they threw themselves into each other's arms and embraced tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered tearfully.  
>All she said in response was, "You came."<p>

"Of course I did," he replied, "I would've died if I didn't get to see your face again. Besides, what kind of father would I be if I never even bothered meeting my own daughter in person?"

As if on cue, the shriek of a small child came from inside the small apartment. Elphaba laughed quietly as she and Fiyero pulled apart. "She's probably found something new to chew on," she said.

Fiyero frowned in confusion as he followed her inside. "Chew on?" he echoed.  
>Elphaba nodded. "She's cutting her first tooth," she explained. "She's been chewing on everything lately. Furniture legs, her toys, the crib bars, you name it. And it looks like she just accomplished her latest goal." She sighed and shook her head. "Nyda, sweetheart...Oz, what am I going to do with you? Alright, come here. Let's go see your daddy, come on."<p>

When she straightened up, Fiyero's breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the child in Elphaba's arms.

She had ivory skin and ice blue eyes that contrasted with the ebony curls that went down to the nape of her neck. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow," he breathed.  
>Elphaba smiled. "Fiyero," she said, "meet your daughter."<p>

He shook his head in amazement. "Wow," he repeated, "just...wow. She's beautiful, I can't believe she's actually mine."  
>"Oh, trust me, she's definitely yours. She's always demanding attention, and she can sleep through just about anything."<br>Fiyero laughed. "Yeah," he said, "yeah, that's...that's probably just about all the proof anyone'll ever need right there, huh?"

"Do you wanna hold her?"  
>"Really? I mean...Can I?"<br>"Of course you can, silly. She's your daughter just as much as she is mine."  
>"I...Yeah...Yeah, sure...I'd love to."<p>

As soon as the green girl put her in his arms, Fiyero was suddenly overwhelmed with a strong sense of love and the need to protect the daughter he hadn't even known existed until just recently.

His world had become a dark place when Elphaba disappeared from Shiz a year-and-a-half earlier. He had never been the same afterwards, eventually becoming almost a completely different man. Then the letter with her name on the return address had come out of absolutely no where telling him that he was a father, which had led him to the Emerald City, where he'd searched for months on end with little success. But now, he finally remembered how to smile. The apartment he'd been led to by a trail of clues was small, only two rooms above a corn exchange in the Lower Quarter of the City, a far cry from the castle he'd been raised in, and yet it felt more like home than Kiamo Ko ever had. His one true love was here, and so was their daughter.

And that, to him, meant he was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>I also have another one shot that I may or may not post. I'm really proud of it, I just don't know whether I should post it or not because it's kind of sad, you know? Let me know what you think, if you'd be interested in reading it anyway, and if you guys want, I'll post it. <strong>


End file.
